ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssea - Konschtat
Abyssea - Konschtat Quests Notes *Refuel and Replenish quests are not counted as a quest in regards to the Abyssea objective: Complete All Quests. *See Reputation for details regarding fame. *See the Quick Reputation Guide for details on building fame posthaste. Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here | Drop=Mesmeric Cape Tattered Hippogryph Wing | Steal= | Family= Hippogryphs |= | Note=}} | Drop= Searing Sash Mucid Ahriman Eye | Steal= | Family= Ahriman|= | Note=}} | Drop=Pedant Cape | Steal= | Family= Soulflayers |= | Note=}} | Drop=Bakka's Wing Glyph Axe Goetia Chain | Steal= | Family= Imps |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Balaur Skull Praeda Sabatons Ravager's Gorget Atma of Stormbreath | Steal= | Family= Wyverns |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop= Ace's Hose Augur's Gaiters Kanja Hachimaki Atma of Cloak and Dagger | Steal= | Family= Tonberries |= | Note=}} | Drop= Graiai Earring | Steal= | Family= Leeches |= | Note=}} | Drop= Thiazi's Belt | Steal= | Family= Goobbues |={Tooltip-NMMap|map=|NM=}} | Drop=Salvus Mantle Decaying Morbol Tooth | Steal= | Family= Morbols |= | Note=}} | Drop=Theurgia Clogs Susurrus Gauntlets Azure demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Gorgers | NumSpawns= | Note=VNM T2}} | Drop=Danzo Sune-ate Ocelot Gloves Senshin Hachimaki Atma of the Voracious Violet | Steal= | Family= Morbols |= | Note=}} | Drop=Lightsome Cap Rokugo Hachimaki Scathacha Fistule Discharge Turbid Slime Oil Atma of Vicissitude | Steal= | Family= Slimes |= | Note=}} | Drop=Hecate's Crown Azure Abyssite of the Reaper | Steal= | Family= Ghosts |= | Note=}} | Drop= Noesis Helm Iga Erimaki Fragrant Treant Petal | Steal= | Family= Treants|= | Note=A, T(H), L }} | Drop=Clout Boots Savant's Treatise | Steal= | Family= Flans |= | Note=A, S }} | Drop=Torrent Subligar Augur's Brais Atma of the Beyond | Steal= | Family=Gorgers | NumSpawns= | Note=VNM T3}} | Drop=Sunbeam Cape | Steal= | Family= Funguars |= | Note=}} | Drop=Odium Ring Cracked Wivre Horn | Steal= | Family= Wivre |= | Note=}} | Drop=Varangian Helm Charis Necklace Atma of the Drifter | Steal= | Family= Xzomit |= | Note=}} | Drop=Anguinus Belt Kukulkan's Fang Kukulkan's Skin Shunten Hachimaki Atma of the Noxious Fang Venomous Peiste Claw | Steal= | Family= Peiste |= | Note=}} | Drop=Missile Boots | Steal= | Family= Slugs |= | Note=}} | Drop= Colorful demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Wanderers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T1}} | Drop= Azure Abyssite of Lenity | Steal= | Family= Avatars |= | Note=}} | Drop=Ferine Mantle Cavaros Mantle Raskovnik Vine Atma of Thrashing Tendrils Fetid Rafflesia Stalk | Steal= | Family= Rafflesia|= | Note=A, T(H)}} | Drop=Bersail Cap | Steal= | Family= Efts |= | Note=}} | Drop= Blason Ring | Steal= | Family= Treants |= | Note=}} | Drop= Belenos' Mantle Caller's Sash Lieje Lantern Twisted Tonberry Crown | Steal= | Family= Tonberries |= | Note=A, T(S), L}} Atma of the Stormbird| Steal= | Family= Amphipteres |= | Note=A, T(S), T(H)}} |} Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House. Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Xzomit | NumSpawns=9 | Note= }} | Drop= Tonberry Coat, Tonberry Lantern | Steal= | Family= Tonberries | NumSpawns=9 | Note=A, L, S }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Imps | NumSpawns=10 | Note=A, T(S) }} | Drop= Clouded Lens | Steal= | Family= Ahriman | NumSpawns=12 | Note=A, S, H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Corpselights | NumSpawns=13 | Note=A, H, M, HP }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Clionid | NumSpawns=13 | Note= }} | Drop= Azure Abyssite of Lenity, Limule Pincer | Steal= | Family= Limule | NumSpawns=12 | Note=L }} | Drop= Vial of Eft Blood | Steal= | Family= Leeches | NumSpawns=12 | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Slugs | NumSpawns=11 | Note=A }} | Drop= Snakeskin Moss| Steal= | Family= Goobbues | NumSpawns= | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Rafflesia| NumSpawns=16 | Note= A}} | Drop= Decomposing Eye, Dryad Root, Rosewood Log | Steal= | Family= Treants | NumSpawns=14 | Note= A, H}} | Drop= Murmuring Globule, Clionid Wing | Steal= | Family= Clionid | NumSpawns=23 | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Flans | NumSpawns=11 | Note= A, S }} | Drop= Armored Dragonhorn | Steal= | Family= Wivre| NumSpawns=14 | Note= A, S, H}} | Drop= Tiny Morbol Vine | Steal= | Family= Morbols | NumSpawns=17 | Note= A, AA, H}} | Drop= Moonglow Cloth | Steal= | Family= Ghosts | NumSpawns=10 | Note= }} | Drop= Ripped Eft Skin, Lizard Egg | Steal= | Family= Efts | NumSpawns=14 | Note= }} | Drop= Purple Polypore Oblivispore Mushroom | Steal= | Family= Funguars| NumSpawns=15 | Note= }} | Drop= Murmuring Globule, Limule Pincer, Azure Abyssite of Lenity | Steal= | Family= Limule | NumSpawns=24 | Note= }} Sturdy Pyxis | Spawn= | | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Mimics | NumSpawns=5 | Note= }} | Drop= Dried Mugwort, Tonberry Coat, Tonberry Lantern, Azure Abyssite of Celerity | Steal= Despoil = Poison Flour | Family= Tonberries | NumSpawns=10 | Note=A, S, L }} | Drop= Giant Bugard Tusk | Steal= | Family= Bugards | NumSpawns=15 | Note= A, AA }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Wyverns | NumSpawns= | Note= A, S }} de:Abyssea - Konschtat